


An Unfortunate Catuation

by Crowbot (GedankenTheory)



Series: How to Care for Your Cat God [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Lokitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GedankenTheory/pseuds/Crowbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the worst things about having a cat meandering about the Tower was the fur. Dark, annoying fur that clung to his clothes, the curtains and all of the Avengers bed's sheets.</p><p>He'd just had them cleaned too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfortunate Catuation

One of the worst things about having a cat meandering about the Tower was the fur. Dark, annoying fur that clung to his clothes, the curtains and all of the Avengers bed's sheets.  
  
He'd just had them cleaned too.  
  
But, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that – somehow – that damned cat always managed to sneak his way into the workshop. He had no idea how he did it, but he did. And he would often hide away or skulk about amongst his stuff – _his stuff –_ and manage to make a mess of things in there too.  
  
Like now, Loki was padding about all over his desk. Tony was busy trying to type down some very important notes. But, no. The cat decided then and there that he wanted to bat away at the keys, typing down his own opinions all over his holo-keyboard with those little paws of his.  
  
“Stop it,” Tony said. “Bad kitty.” He gently picked up Loki and plopped him down on the floor, beside his chair. “Go bother someone else. Like Barton. Go bother Barton.” He made a dismissive gesture with one hand, then turned back to his holo-screen.  
  
“Mrr!”  
  
Suddenly, Tony had a cat hat. And it _hurt._ He could feel Loki's claws digging into the nape of his neck and his shoulders. He also got a faceful of fur as Loki whacked his horrible cat tail against his nose. Wincing back automatically, Tony pushed his spinney chair back and reached up in an attempt to remove his attacker from his head.  
  
Was he just -  
  
Yup, the cat was purring. He was damn well purring as he was trying to make a pedestal out of his head.  
  
“Get off,” he grunted, trying to make a blind grab at the cat.  
  
Loki just pushed his hind-claws further into Tony's shoulders. Tony inhaled sharply. … What he would give for a jacket right now. A shirt would never be enough protection against cat claws. Never. Not when the offending cat had claws sharper than an eagle's.   
  
Using his initiative, Tony pushed his chair further back and slipped off of it onto the floor in a crouch. Turning, he managed to grab hold of Loki just in time before he slipped away.  
  
“Got-cha!” He knew his dastardly plan, Loki was thinking of dashing off to hide underneath something or another. But that wouldn't work this time.  
  
He had beat him at his own game.  
  
Loki looked up at him through indifferent green eyes as he stood, swapping his grip around so that he was cradling the cat close to his chest. “You are going back upstairs, mister.”  
  
Loki just stared around and then focused his gaze intently on the glow of Tony's arc reactor. His pupils going wide, he reached out tentatively with a paw to bat at it.  
  
“No you don't.” Tony held him at arm's length as he headed up the stairs. “Jarvis? Could you do me a favour and let Thor know that he should keep a closer eye on his brother. I was in the middle of something.”  
  
“I'll let him know at once, sir.”  
  
Loki wriggled, trying to get out of Tony's grip. Then he cast him a dirty look.  
  
“Whoa, hey, don't look at me like that. This is your own fault, mister, not mine. You shouldn't be messing around in my workshop.”  
  
“Aow,” Loki replied, trying to reach out to the arc reactor again.


End file.
